don't come through
by Java Trinomial
Summary: Songfic of "God" by Tori Amos. ff.net doesn't allow font tags, wah. Reviews good. Mew!


Title: don't come through   
Author: Java Trinomial (Anshi, Puchuu, The Evil Atheist, Chika da Chaos)   
Song: "God" by Tori Amos   
Album: Under The Pink, 1994 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

I mean, ya don't a lot. Hello? Like, my life? My prayers? 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

I'm sure a lot of people's prayers you heard. But why not mine? I dun' get it. 

_Do you need a woman to look after you?_

I mean, Mary isn't apparently doing her job. She's supposed to intercede, right? Here's my frayed rosary. Did she fall asleep? Did she just decide not to arrive? Mind if I come up there and help you along with all your problems? I bet I could help a bit. And perhaps a bit of a wardrobe change too... 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

Which is why I'm writing. 

* * *

_You make pretty daisies, pretty daisies love_

Lilacs, personally, I love. And dandelions. I have no beef whatsoever with the whole flowers deal. 

_I gotta find what you're doing about things here_

'Cause, honestly, I can't see much. Little things might be chalked up to you, but hey! You always ran amok in the Hebrew times - walls crashing, altars lighting up and all. Where's the miracles anymore? 

_a few witches burning gets a little toasty here_

Did I mention the Inquisition was such a f*ck-up? 

_I'm gonna find why you always go when the wind blows._

Press comes around, scientists, anyone who could come out and say, Yes, God exists and we've seen him! and you ditch. C'mon man! Show us a little of that godly image, eh? 

* * *

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

I'm still talking, you know. 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

Can't much trust someone who always promised and them ditched, eh? 

_Do you need a woman to look after you?_

Hey, how's Teresa-sama doing? Oh yeah, she's in hell, isn't she? Oh well. Maybe there's another chika for you to play with. 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, though. I can forgive you for ignore me sometimes... 

* * *

_tell me you're crazy maybe then I'll understand_

'Cause f-it-all, that might explain a whole lotta the shit that's going on. Insanity defence. Perhaps that will help you in the trial. People of the World vs. God. 

_you got your 9 iron in the back seat just in case_

God's like doctors. Heh. Why did I not see that in the first place? 

_heard you've gone south well babe you love your new 4 wheel_

Maybe stuck in Antarctica? You could use some traction down there, sure as hell... I bet with all the money some of these people make out of religion, they could afford to send you a nice jeep to drive back to the world proper. Although, maybe they don't want you back... 

_I gotta find why you always go when the wind blows._

Maybe that might explain some of it...why you're so scared of showing up to prove yourself... 

* * *

_give not thy strength unto women   
nor thy ways to that which destroyeth kings_

Nice show of sexism, ennit? 'Cause you know, all us women are like Jezebel, scheming little bitches all of us. =) 

* * *

_Will you even tell her if you decide to make the sky fall?_

Your little faithful cabbit here - and when the blueness smashed me on the head I had no idea... 

_Will you even tell her if you decide to make the sky?_

I'm so low on your agenda, I don't even get the simplest memo? What am I, the janitor cleaning toilets? I ain't Excel, thankyaverymuch. 

* * *

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

So, God, I asked and begged and pleaded and no manna came from heaven. 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

What about the starving kids? Why don't you send summa that manna and quails you managed to pull outta your ass for the Israelites to them? 

_Do you need a woman to look after you?_

Joan of Arc's a bit too psychotic, and all of those other saints and martyrs are just because they refused to marry pagans. And the 72 virgins aren't really helping, apparently. 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

C'mon, man, give them a hand! 

_Do you need a woman to look after you?_

You want me to help, just give me a call. I'll be perfectly happy to give you a hand. After I baka-smack you a few times, though. 

_God sometimes you just don't come through._

I'll be waiting. But who am I kidding? You won't come through this time either... 

* * *

_Oh, oh._

;) y'all. 

Author's note: This is not aimed at anyone in particular. It is aimed at God. It is aimed at my old God, probably not your God. It is also a songfic of a song I liked long before I changed religions. Mkay? Sekai wo kaeru! 

P.S.: Turn the other cheek really means "don't get insulted by stuff." Cool little thing I found. ^_~ 


End file.
